The Game (Check description before reading)
by SmuttyFictions
Summary: Erza wakes up in a strange dark room and begins to wander the pitch black empty halls for a way out when she stumbles across what seems like a door. That's when she finally learns what the whole place is about and what she has to do to get out. (Contains nudity, strong sexual content like hints of rape or bdsm.) Read at your own discretion.
1. The Cold Floor

Act 1.

The Cold Floor.

The echoing sound of water dripping from the ceiling and hitting the stone cold floor spread across the dark and open space. Slight hints of light illuminated the distant hallway with occasional wind blowing through the thin, but long corridor. At the end, laying on the floor, curled up with her soft silky red hair covering her face was Erza. She was sleeping. It was difficult to determine the location due to lack of light, but from basic analysis, it was clear that the place felt like a dungeon or some sort of underground area. The room was encased in stone cold walls, equally as cold as the floor. The corridor in front of Erza was only visible due to the small light source near the end.

Erza didn't seem to show any sign of waking up any time soon, but then a small bug crawled onto her face and began walking and tickling her cheek. Soon after, more bugs appeared and crawled onto her. The strange feeling finally woke her up and upon noticing the bugs crawling all over her body, she gasped and jumped, standing up on her feet. She was wearing her usual armour and didn't appear to have had any injuries or wounds. She was completely confused when she looked around to check where she was. In attempt to remember the last thing that had happened, her mind went foggy.

The room had no windows, nor doors. It was just a large square encased in stone. Occasionally, strange noises would come from the corridor. Sounds of objects being dropped, breathing noises, scratching, even something that sounded like steaming shooting out of a machine due to pressure. All of the sounds echoed through the empty dark hallways and rooms giving Erza the chills.

After standing around for a while and recovering, she had finally set her mind on track and decided to check out the only way forward, the corridor in front of her. She took cautious steps forward, the closer she had gotten, the louder the sounds have become. Suddenly a loud bang occurred and made her jump to the side where she locked her sight on a figure on the wall causing her to almost draw her sword when she realized that it was only her shadow becoming clearer due to nearing the light source.

Finally making it to the end, she was faced with two different paths. The light source at the end appeared to be an old, almost burnt out lantern on the floor. Both the left and right path of the corridor was completely dark, and she had no idea which one to choose. Undecided she grabbed the lantern and quickly ran through the left pathway only to be faced with more turns. She walked back and checked the right side to see if anything was different, but unfortunately the right side was almost the same as the left. More turns and paths to choose from.

It was becoming quite clear that the whole place seemed like a maze, however it was still unknown as to why she was there, how she got there and how she would get out. Food and water was also an important factor in her situation. She had slept for quite a while and her hunger and thirst started to sink in. She had to act fast and find something.

Figuring that going back to the left side was probably useless, she stuck with the right path and continued relying on her luck in hopes of finding something sooner or later.

Each turn only opened up another corridor which looked exactly the same as the previous one. Thanks to her armour, Erza was able to keep warm despite the cold conditions. Though she felt like she was actually walking around in circles, it was after almost two hours of walking that she had finally stumbled across something that looked like a door. There was a sign above and a tray next to it.

**"Leave your weapon in the tray. Magic will not work anymore beyond this point." **Stated the sign.

Confused by the writing, she ignored the sign and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. There was a little light next to the sign flashing red. She decided to place her sword in the tray which immediately secured the weapon and then vanished. The light changed to green and the door opened. Though, at first careful, she took a step in. The moment she was inside, the door shut behind her and dim lights turned on revealing the whole room before her eyes. There was a small platform by the door that she was standing on. The rest of the room was floorless until the opposite side where the floor had returned. In between was a thin walkway without any supports. It was just about wide enough for a single person to walk on it. On the other side of the room, up the stairs was a table with food and water. The room was filled with strange and uncomforting sound, Erza took a few steps forward to check what was underneath the walkway. Her eyes widened when the sight struck her eyes. It was a never ending pool of slime like tentacles already trying to grab her. Not only was the walkway difficult to walk on already, the tentacles would try to grab and pull Erza off the moment she step foot on it.

It seemed like all of this was planned by someone. Perhaps it was a game of some sort and this was just the first of many rooms that Erza had to go through in order to escape and survive.


	2. The First Trail

Act 2.

The First Trail

She looked below once more then took a step back. The tentacles were reaching out to her from the far distance slithering across the floor in attempt to grab her legs. She jumped back further where the tentacle's reach came to its limit. They grew thick and veiny and locked sight with Erza then spat out a load of green liquid in her direction. She managed to dodge most of it, but some landed on her right hand. The tentacles began to hiss then immediately shot back down under the walkway. Erza let out a long sigh of relief when she felt her right hand itch a little. At first it was just itching, but with time, it started to feel more like a burning sensation. Her steel glove began to squeeze down on her hand, she started to panic and tried to remove the glove as fast as she could, but it wouldn't come off. With the pain getting more intense by the second, she instinctively ran to the wall and began punching it to loosen up the steel. Finally she was able to slide off her glove and quickly throw it onto the floor. She looked at her hand and noticed some red marks. The pressure from the glove must have caused them, but the pain stopped. It was unknown to her as to how the strange tentacle liquid worked, but it was clear that if she had gotten it anywhere on her again, it will cause trouble.

She decided to keep her second glove in case she gets into any more trouble. It was finally time to begin walking across the walkway. She placed her left foot forward first and the moment she did, the tentacles shot up in attempt to grab her. She was forced to back off immediately, but her leg was caught. She was lifted off the ground and slowly began getting dragged off the edge. With her other leg, she began kicking the tentacle holding her as she propelled herself up and grabbed it with her hands. She held it with her naked hand and punched it with her steel glove until it leg go. Luckily she managed to free herself, just before getting dragged off the edge.

She knew that walking was not an option. Any slow movement would mean instant defeat seeing as the tentacles were too fast acting. The only option she had was to run through and hope she could do it fast enough to not get grabbed.

She noticed her glove on the floor near the edge and came up with an idea. Just before attempting the walkway again, she kicked the glove off the edge to cause a distraction for the tentacles. As the glove began to fall, she ran for the walkway as fast as she could. She looked to the side and noticed how one of the tentacles shot up and grabbed a hold of the glove, however it wasn't enough. There were tentacles all over the place. It was impossible to distract them all. While she managed to run through the first quarter of the walkway safely, when she was almost at the half way point, the tentacle holding the glove threw it right at her leg with full force, causing her to trip over and fall flat on her stomach. Luckily she didn't fall off, but her leg was dangling off the edge.

Realizing she was vulnerable, she attempted to get up as quickly as possible, but the moment she tried to lift her foot back onto the surface, she was grabbed. Without warning, the tentacle lifted her off the ground again while a second one from the other side of the walkway grabbed her other leg. She was too far from her starting position to try and break free. If she did, she would most likely fall down into the sea of tentacles.

Despite knowing that, she couldn't help but struggle to escape. She swung her arms around, occasionally getting a hit or two in, but with each second, more and more tentacles appeared in attempt to grab her. While she was able to fight some off, majority wrapped themselves around her leg and began pulling her down. Fortunately her left leg was on the one side of the walkway while her right was on the other so they were unable to pull her down because the walkway was in the way. She was slammed down onto the surface in a split position. Her teeth grinded and lips overlapped when the pain struck. The only way she would get dragged down is if one side of the tentacles let go. This was the perfect chance to attack, but her arms were too short to reach so far down. She removed her second glove and grabbed the edge of it then began swinging at the tentacles wrapped around her legs.

While she was able to eventually drive off the ones on her thighs, the ones lower down weren't within her reach, even when using the glove. She tried moving her legs as hard as possible in attempt to break free, but the tentacles were too strong when working together. She lifted her hand up and aimed then threw her glove at her right foot, the glove hit and drove the tentacles back for a split second, that's when she lifted her leg back up, but just before she managed to get it back to ground level, one of the remaining tentacles wrapped itself around her boot. She struggled to lift her leg and didn't' notice three more tentacles appear right in front of her. Two of them pushed her down onto the floor and secured her arms while the third began rubbing itself across her armour leaving a shiny slimy mucus trail all over the steel. Eventually it worked its way onto her face and wrapped itself around her head gagging her mouth.

While completely bound, after struggling desperately, she was able to pull her leg up hard enough to force the tentacle off. It fell back pulling her boot off her foot. She quickly brought her leg back up and kicked back the tentacle pressing her shoulder. With her left arm free, she pulled off the tentacle on her right arm and then with remaining strength, she managed to pull of the third one wrapping itself around her mouth.

She sat back up and with the help of her left foot, and with enough force, she was able to pull her right leg away from the tentacles, though just like with the left, she lost her boot. Now without her gloves or boots, she sprinted across the stone cold floor and jumped to the other side of the room dodging the tentacles giving chase. She landed on her side and noticed that a little more of the strange liquid got caught on her skirt and burnt it away though fortunately it was only a little bit of the skirt and it wasn't dangerous. She was able to pass the first room without any major injuries. Right in front of her was a short staircase and at the top, a table with enough food and water to help her recover while she continued onward.

After eating, she sat back for a while and rested. There was another long and thin corridor past the table with a door at the end. After resting, she got back up, feeling the cold touch her feet, she walked over and read the next sign.

**"Congratulations, you have finished the first room. Think of this as warm up. This is only the beginning." **

The large, bold and intimidating text on the sign made Erza feel a slight hint of fear. She had no idea what to expect next.


	3. The Trails Continue

Act 3.

The Trails Continue

Erza opened the next door. The inside was completely dark just like the room in which she had woken up. She walked through the door and it shut behind her, just like the previous door. This time, she had no light source at all. She had to rely on using her hands to feel the walls around her and anything that might have been in front of her. The area felt completely different to the one before. It had different air to it. It felt tenser. She carried on walking forward slowly with her left hand on the wall and her right in front looking out for any dead ends. After countless times of walking into the wall, losing her sense of direction and feeling disoriented, she felt the floor change. It was rougher. Though she was unable to see it, she could tell that it was a different floor to the one before.

"Perhaps a different room?" She thought.

It was painful to keep walking on the rough and rocky cold floor which made her slow down a little. The walls changed soon after too. It felt like short spikes were coming out of them. A gritty sort of texture. There were strange wet patches in some areas as well. As she was dragging her hand across it, she stained her hand with the weird liquid patches. It wasn't water, it was too sticky for that.

Walking on, her right hand felt something hard in front of her. She dragged it up and down, but it didn't feel like a wall at all. It was slightly fleshy, warm, hairy and animal like. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes flash red. In attempt to jump back, she was grabbed in mid-air then thrown forward onto the sharp floor. She let out a noise upon landing then quickly tried to run forward on her hands and knees, but her right leg was grabbed and she was dragged across the floor against her will.

Her armour was covered in scratches and her head was hurting. Being dragged on her stomach, she wasn't able to tell if there was anything in front, but eventually, a glimpse of light was visible to her. She was swung and thrown forward into a new lit up room. Unlike the other, this one had a full floor, but it was empty. Almost empty. When she lifted her head up and looked around, she noticed that the one who carried her into the room was a giant Minotaur. She lifted herself up, sitting on her hands and knees, she was suddenly kicked in the stomach and flew across the room into the nearby wall. She looked up to notice a second Minotaur.

Quickly, she got up off the floor, the adrenaline cut off the pain for a while. She ran around the room looking for a way out. That's when she looked up to see the next door. There were no ladders or anything of the sort. It seemed like the second trail was about trying to climb up to the door without any support. She tried sprinting forward then running up the wall, but it was too high. She slipped off before she could reach the top.

Upon landing, one of the Minotaurs ran forward and grabbed her from behind. He swung her around and brought her down to her knees then ripped off a bit of her skirt almost taking it all off. He brought his hand around her mouth and gagged her with the cloth then grasped her other hand holding them both together. As the other Minotaur began walking over, she worked her way around the cloth and managed to push it out of her mouth and began shouting. The Minotaur holding her hands let go and grabbed her mouth then stretched it open with his large hands as the second rammed his dick into her mouth.

She began waving her arms around then sat down so she could use her legs to kick, but the Minotaurs were too large to be affected by any of the attempts. It's like they didn't feel any pain. Even the attempts of biting had no effect. The large Minotaur dick pushed up her cheek making it poke out from the side. The more it remained in her mouth, the more excited he had gotten. Eventually he began thrusting down her thrown, going deeper than she could handle, making her gag and choke. Her eyes were teary and her voice was completely muted out because of how stuffed her mouth was.

As a last resort, she brought her feet together and kicked the Minotaur's testicles as hard as she could. At the same time, she punched the one's holding her mouth. It seemed to have stunned them for a moment. The short time she had allowed her to quickly get up off the floor and push the Minotaur in front of her back. He lost balance and hit his head against the wall behind him then fell down. She finally had the opening she needed. Her plan was to use the Minotaur as support to jump up and climb to the door.

She began running and just as she went to jump, she was grabbed again. The fact, the Minotaur she punched didn't get hit anymore like the first one made him recover at a quicker rate. It was a bad mistake on her side. She was lifted up by her leg, upside down. Her skirt dropped down uncovering her underwear. She quickly reacted with a series of punches to the Minotaur's face which had no effect other than angering him, but in this case, it's what she wanted. He started waving her around furiously and she took this opportunity to rip off her skirt completely and as she was closer to his face, she wrapped the cloth around his neck and tightened it as hard as she could. He let go of her to grab the cloth, but she held it with both her hands. Instead of falling off, she was hanging on by holding onto it, choking him. When he tried to free his neck, she wrapped her legs around his arms and held them down until he suffocated to death.

It was only a couple of seconds until it happened. Once it did, she immediately ran for the slowly recovering Minotaur leaning against the wall and jumped on his head. Using his height, she was able to support herself up to the door and climb up.

She had passed yet another trail. Her clothing was getting scarcer and each door presented her with a more difficult trail. She didn't want to go through yet, but there was no resting space and the second Minotaur was almost up. She had no choice.


	4. Mind over Matter

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I didn't have the time to proofread it. If you spot anything, feel free to let me know and I'll update it. Also, thanks to anyone showing interest and enjoying the story. Glad you like it. Enjoy!**

Act 4.

Mind over Matter

Two rooms were complete. Though it was unknown how many there were in total. It felt like a never ending battle, a survival of the fittest. Erza continued to stumble from one side of the corridor to the other, taking turns, trying to find the next room without getting lost or walking into something troublesome again. Her feet were getting slightly blue from the cold and she could see her own breath. The area felt a lot colder than the previous rooms and corridors that she had been in.

Eventually she had to start rubbing her hands together to keep warm. It was getting difficult to handle. She started feeling sleepier as the time passed, but successfully managed to work her way through the dark maze to what seemed like the next trail's location. As usual, a door was presented before her, but the one difference that stood out from the other doors was that steam was visible, flowing through the gaps around the door. Signs of heat were hinted to be behind it.

She barged through the door and shut it herself just to escape from the blistering cold. The room inside was lit up near the door, but the light was fainter the further down you looked. Before the split in directions was a large fireplace. The fire inside was powerful and it seemed like that was the source of heat. Towards the end were two paths. Left and right. In the center was a note near the fireplace was a note.

**"Upon opening the door, you have activated a time mechanism which will soon put out the fire in the fireplace. In front are two paths, the left leads to a lair of monsters completely unknown to you. The right leads to the next door which will remain closed until you can get the key. The key is located in the lair. You should hurry, there's a chance you may freeze to death at this rate. Are you sure you can fight with a stiff from cold body? Here's a tip – The fireplace can be opened and reactivated when the scales near it have enough weight placed on them. To stop you from sitting on it and cheating, you must insert any heavy items into the slot in the wall, dropping the items onto the scales. Once enough weight has been collected, the fireplace will open and reactivate."**

Erza remained in the same place for a while, trying to decide on what to do. Her body getting colder as the temperature around the room began to drop drastically. She began to move around a bit and rubbing her legs and arms together to generate some heat, then she began making her way to the lair. She didn't have any items to insert into the slot, it was her only option.

As she was walking through the corridor, slightly lit up, but the source of light unknown, she started hearing disgusting sounds which didn't sound human at all. She stuck her head around the corner to take a peak and spotted a group of creatures. It was hard to identify them due to darkness and shadows. She could only see the silhouettes. She swallowed hard and began having second thoughts as to whether she could obtain the key in the condition she was in. The lair was split off metal bars which were actually a magic door. It prevents the monsters from getting out. That also meant that they have been stuck in there for a long time and were probably agitated.

She began to slowly walk towards the door and then opened it as quietly as she could, but it made loud noises the moment she pushed it forward. One of the monsters belched at the same time overpowering the sound of the door and leaving Erza safe and sound for the time being. She stepped inside and hugging the wall, she snuck around to the corner.

She stood there for a while trying to think of a plan to find the key and steal it without having to fight. Her body was getting stiffer by the minute. The cold was unbearable. She began moving down the room, still hugging the wall in attempt to scope out each side of the place. Midway, she stepped into a large puddle of semen causing a splashing sound and alerting all the monsters to her location.

She gasped loud and made off for the door, but slipped and fell on her face. She quickly recovered and almost losing balance, she ran for the door again. She had almost made it, her hands were on the metal bars, but one of the monsters grabbed her legs and began pulling her back. Her grip was weak due to the cold. She was screaming to let go, but nothing was working. She started to kick as hard as possible, occasionally successful in freeing one of her feet, but she was grabbed again right after. She persisted and continued to kick more and more, her leg broke free again and as she kicked again, the monster's hand slipped and failed to grab her, her foot slid around his forearm and aimed down. She almost kicked him in the crotch, but her foot was a little off to the side and all she did was slide her foot down the monster's cock.

Due to being locked in the room for so long, it seemed that their sex drive was extreme. Just a small touch caused the monster to ejaculate all over Erza's backside and back. Another monster walked over to the side and grabbed her hand then pulled it off the door and wrapped it around his cock. He began to thrust into her grip slowly at first, but with time, faster and faster. Soon after, just like the first, he ejaculated onto Erza. Her hand, a bit of her left cheek and hair was covered in semen.

The warmth of the monster's cock gave Erza some control over her left hand's grip. She was able to use her hand more efficiently. She took hold of the monster grabbing him by his fur and slammed his face into the door causing him to get blown back due to the magic seal repelling monsters. She let go of the door and fell down to the floor with her legs still being held by the second monster. She dipped her hands in the puddle of semen and warmed them up then bent forward and wrapped her arms around the monster's thighs pushing him back into the door. He was also blown back, dragging Erza with him.

She didn't get blown back as far, but landed close to the center of the room where more monsters were. They began running at her and without a second thought, she quickly went for the door. At first on her hands and knees, but eventually getting up and sprinting for it. She locked the door behind her and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Convinced that she wasn't able to take on the monsters, she returned to the main room and an idea popped into her head. Though she didn't want to do it, her body armour was made of steel meaning it would provide enough weight to open the fireplace and allow her to hear up her body. She felt embarrassed despite being alone, then removed her body armour. Piece by piece, she placed them into the slot, hoping that she would have some left and that the weight would be sufficient before she threw all the pieces in, but no luck. After all of her armour was inserted, the fireplace opened and set aflame again. She sat down by it, her legs crossed, only wearing a tank top and underwear, something dropped from the ceiling hitting her on the head. She looked to the side and saw a key next to her with a note attached to it.

**"Congratulations. You have completed another trail."**

It seemed like, right from the start, the plan was to lure Erza into the lair aimlessly and to completely rid her of her armour before the next room.

After some time, when she finally recovered from the cold and the whole room's temperature came back to normal, she walked over to the next door.

Her journey was not yet over.


	5. You've got to be kiddin' right? Stage 1

**Act. 5**

**"You've got to be kiddin' right? - Stage 1"**

The next door she encountered was pretty easy to find. It was just a straight path down the hallway. No confusing turns or dead ends. No monsters lurking in the corners or sudden drops or rises in temperature. It was almost suspicious. Near the door was a little light bulb, it was flickering giving off an eerie atmosphere. She grabbed the door handle and pushed it forward, the door wouldn't budge. It looked pretty old, it was likely due to the rust that it was stuck, but after a while of putting force into it, the door finally shot back and opened.

Upon stepping in, the room lit up and revealed its complex and overwhelming innards to her. It was a long hallway full of checkpoints and strange traps or machines allocated to specific areas and walls around them. The design was done in a way that was separated into stages from one to three. There was a small room in between each stage and a door, both at the end of the previous room and the start of the next.

After taking a peek inside, she walked in and the door shut behind her, just like the last few times. She began walking towards the first door, her arms crossed, covering her chest area. Above the door was a short notice reading;

**"Stage #1 Rules:**

**Upon walking inside of the first room, you must remove all of your remaining clothing and pick up the device located on the table and hold it between your legs. The rest will take care of itself.**

** Once done, you must read the note that was next to the device and then press the red button on the wall to open the door to the next room.**

**Failure to follow these steps will release a number of tentacle monsters inside the room. "**

She looked around, unwillingly took off her underwear and opened the door then walked in. The door shut behind her as expected. Taking a step towards the table, she picked up the strange looking device. It looked similar to a scorpion. It was made of metal and there were strange "leg like" things on the edges. Three to each side. She put it in her palm and lowered it next to her crotch. The device started giving off strange sounds and jumped off her hand latching itself between her legs. The "legs" expanded and wrapped themselves around her hips tightening the device. Her crotch was completely blocked off by the thing. She was unable to remove it by herself. It was too tight to even move it. Erza wasn't sure what that device was because the one thing it didn't cover up was her ass.

She had a bad feeling about what was coming, but continued on without a choice anyway. Next, she pressed the red button on the wall. Forgetting to read the note first. Once pressed, it opened up the door revealing what seemed like a long metal walkway. It was thin and the center of it was filled with tentacles all across from start to end. On the edges, was what seemed like a lowered down foot space. She then remembered the note on the table. The instructions on the note that was located on the table stated that Erza must advance the walkway, step by step and "sit" on each tentacle. She was not allowed to miss any out. If she did, the punishment for failure would be the end of her. She finally understood why the metal device only covered one of her holes.

After some hesitating and thinking about what she should do, trying to delay the inevitable, a timer activated right above the door at the end of the room.

"15:00" It read.

Fifteen minutes is all she had to complete the first stage. Even though the note or rules never mentioned a timer, she felt cheated. Two more minutes had passed since and she finally decided to move. She placed her feet on the lowered steps on the edges of the walkway and began walking to the wiggling tentacles sticking out of the holes. Upon reaching each one, she squatted down and allowed them to enter her. The process was the same for each tentacle. It quickly entered without warning, began wiggling around inside of her for some time and then exploded with semen. Once done, it pulled itself out and disappeared from the walkway. It had been about 9 minutes since she began. Time was running out and she still had three more tentacles to attend do before the door would open.

In a state of panic, she ran forward grabbing the tentacle with her hand and dragging it behind her. She skipped the second and approached the third, also grabbing it. With one in each hand, she moved back to the second and squatted down moving her hands underneath her and guiding all three of them inside her at once. As they rammed themselves inside, Erza almost lost her balance from the sudden pressure. The tentacles were moving around and growing thick, stretching her open as wide as they could. One minute left of the trail, they had released themselves inside her ass, all at once. She tried to run for the door, but they were stuck. She fell on her knee and grabbed them with both her hands squeezing and pulling as hard as possible. The timer stopped and a lot more of them dropped from near the entrance behind her. They instantly sensed her presence and began slithering towards her. She managed to pull the three out just in time to leap through the door and shut it behind her.

Her hole was gaping and leaking endlessly with the huge amount of semen pumped into her.

The first stage was complete. Two more were still ahead.


	6. You've got to be kiddin' right? Stage 2

**Act 6**

**"You've got to be kiddin' right? Stage 2"**

She cleaned herself up as much as she could and slowly got up off the floor. A sudden feeling of light headedness sent her off balance, but she managed to stay on her feet. The trails had to be carried through to the end and she knew that. She washed out her mouth with saliva and spat out remains of semen from the monsters before.

She walked on, step by step on the cold stone floor. Her feet were tired and she was hungry. Her mind was telling to her keep going, but she was becoming more doubtful by each trail. She could hear drips of semen falling from between her legs and echoing across the empty corridor as she began closing in on the next door labelled with a large number two. This time around, she didn't even hesitate to open it, nor did she think about what might be behind it. She just opened it and walked straight through without thinking.

The bright light blinded her for a moment. She looked to the side and rubbed her eyes then regained her vision. Unlike the other rooms, this one was the strangest of them all. It was much smaller. The walls were painted white, so was the floor and the ceiling. There was a light bulb strongly illuminating the room making it hard to look around and hurting the eyes after a while. In the center of the room was a series of devices completely unknown to Erza put together and attached to a large and uncomfortable looking chair. As expected, the door shut behind her.

In front of the chair was a small table surface with wrist cuffs built into it. On it was a note.

**"So you've made it this far. I'm sure that you'll like the next trail just as much as you liked the previous five. The rules are simple. Follow these steps and you'll make it through to the final challenge;**

**1 Sit down on the chair. **

**2 Place your hands on the wrist cuffs**

**3 Position your neck in between the posture collar above the chair**

**4 Lock the ring gag in your mouth**

**You have half a minute to begin after finishing reading this note."**

Erza quickly dropped the note on the floor and did as she was instructed. She wasted no time after her previous experience. She noticed there was a large hole in the middle of the chair. She didn't need to think to realize what it was for. She moved back and positioned her neck between the collar which immediately closed on her, preventing an escape. Next she placed her wrists between the cuffs on the table surface which also immediately shut down on her. Suddenly some kind of mechanism started pushing the mentioned ring gang into her mouth, Erza opened up and locked her jaw in it as instructed. Lastly, two slots opened in the floor and revealed ankle cuffs which finally locked her feet in place.

She was completely immobile and helpless once again. Quite a bit of time had passed but nothing was happening. She was drooling on the table top and the floor due to being unable to close her mouth, her neck was also starting to get uncomfortable. She was wondering whether she was tricked into getting locked up and left there forever.

It was after a while later when the light in the room started flickering then a loud bang was heard and the room turned pitch black. There was a sound of some kind of mechanical movement nearby and breathing noises all around. When the light came back on, Erza noticed an extremely large bowl-like see-through container on a platform positioned on the floor in front of her. It was so large, its height almost reached her chest. Above the bowl was what seemed like a hole in the ceiling and four iron bars in each corner. The bowl was lowered down into the room by a lift. Erza was unable to move her head due to the posture collar hence her vision was limited, but she was able to see what seemed like feet in the top corners of her eyes. At the time, she was unsure as to what was going on, but it all become clear when whoever the creatures were on the higher floor started jacking off into the empty bowl. There must have been hundreds in queues because after a long time of waiting, the bowl was finally filled up to the top with a mix of semen from all types of monsters.

The bowl was slightly lifted off the ground and a tube was attached to the bottom of it by a strange mechanism. The other end of the tube was much smaller and thinner. It was brought up to Erza with a mechanical hand attached to the ceiling. The tube was attached to Erza's mouth and sealed tight. The hole in her chair seemed to have a different purpose. The floor under her chair slightly opened up and revealed what looked like spike. It was coated in some sort of leather and made scary mechanical noises. It brought itself up through the hole in the chair and stopped just before entering Erza. The spike opened up slightly and spread her vaginal lips open, from inside the spike, a small pink see-through tube came out and pushed itself into her. Once inside, it started implanting some kind of eggs into her womb. It wasn't painful for her at all, but the feeling was strange, she could feel herself getting filled up by something and had no control over it.

The tube in her mouth began pumping all the sperm from the bowl forcing her to drink it. There were short breaks to allow Erza to catch a break, but she was forced to swallow it all otherwise it would build up in the tube and end up being too much for her to swallow at once. The mixed taste of semen sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn't focus on the taste due to the strange tube underneath her continuing to push eggs into her womb.

After implanting a large number of small eggs, the tube pulled out and sealed Erza's pussy to stop them from falling out. The semen continued being pumped down her throat. The lights went off again and Erza's eyes were covered by a blindfold and two oval rings were wrapped around her breasts vibrating squeezing down on them. The mechanical hands attached tubes to her nipples and began pumping breast milk into a separate bowl on the table surface in front of her. She couldn't hear herself think over the loud sounds of machinery and monsters breathing above her.

Eventually the tube from under the chair came up again and unsealed her. Little slimes started to fall out of her pussy, one by one they landed on the floor and ran into the opening where the tube came from. She was forced to give birth to monsters against her will. The tube was running low on semen and finally stopped pumping. The mechanical hand from the ceiling came down and unsealed her mouth. She could finally catch her breath after hours of continuous feeding. She coughed up a big load of it and it dripped down her mouth onto her chest. The bowl was taken up to the top floor again by the lift and the tube disappeared completely with the opening closing behind it. The breast pumps were removed and the gathered milk was also taken away by the mechanical hands. Once everything was removed, Erza's blindfold was taken off and the restraints let go. She fell forward and landed on her knees coughing up more of the semen. The table top that was in front appeared to have been taken too.

A small hole opened up in the ceiling again and a tube was sent through it. One of the mechanical hands grabbed it and held it in place whilst the tube dumped a load of semen all over the floor, covering Erza completely and the rest of the room. Another hand came down and passed her a note. She fixed her semen covered fringe and grabbed the note reading it;

**"So you've passed the first of the three tasks in this particular trail. Now the second. Clean the room and yourself"**

But there were no tools or anything else for that matter in the room to clean up with. That's when Erza realized what they meant. It seemed like there was even one more task to do after this one until she was able to leave the room and make her way to the last trail.

She still had a long way to go.


	7. You've got to be kiddin' right? Stage 3

**So, this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry for the lengthy updates between each chapter, but finally it's complete. I also apologize for the open ending, but I thought that it leaves the story open for a possible continuation in the future. I'm currently thinking of my next story and I have an idea of how I can make it really interesting for you guys to read, but I'm not yet sure if it will be Fairy Tail related. Maybe a cross over? Who knows? For now, enjoy and as always thanks for reading, my fellow perverts!**

**Act 7.**

**You've got to be kiddin' me right? Stage 3**

Finally after a long period of time, Erza had finally managed to clean up the whole room of the monster spunk using only her tongue. She ate up so much of it that she would probably not get rid of the after taste for a long time. The room was clean and so was Erza. It was time to take on the last part of the second stage. She sat there patiently waiting for her last set of instructions before she could leave the room. Sitting there, waiting, looking around the room, wondering, panicking. In the end no instructions were given. It appeared that it was only to scare her further. The door had opened and the passage was clear.

She crawled on her hands and knees, forward through the dark corridor which felt uncomfortably familiar. She was experiencing strong feelings of déjà vu the whole time. It was like the room had some strange aura around it, bringing back the painful memories of the earlier stages. The feelings stopped after a short while and Erza shook her head to recover. Cold sweat running down her back and throat dry, she was exhausted and nervous. Everything felt like it was played in slow motion and her hearing sense increased so much that she could hear every little sound. From her own sound of dripping sweat to the quiet whistle of the wind in the distance.

She coughed up a bit of the cum onto the floor as she began to slowly crawl onward again.

**"What was that?!" She thought as she gasped and turned her head behind her.**

A loud bang could be heard, it was most likely the sound of the door to stage 2 being slammed. It didn't stop there. Erza could hear quiet but increasingly louder steps approaching her with the occasional sound of what sounded like a whip flying through the air creating the scary whistling noise. As the footsteps got closer and closer, she was able to make out a faint outline of a person approaching. It was a woman. She was wearing boots. That's about all she could tell at the time. Her hand was running across her chest whilst throwing the whip around and laughing to herself. She let out a soft voice;

**"Erza~ Come"**

The woman whipped the walls around her and sent shivers down Erza's back. She started stumbling across the floor towards the direction of the next door. Slowly getting up off her feet and breathing heavily. Her hand pressed against the wall to keep on balance, she began to run.

**"Erza, come dear. It's okay. It will only hurt a little bit"**

The woman spoke again, her dominant and scary voice echoing through the corridor, she didn't start walking faster, her pace was the same as if she was confident that Erza wouldn't get away no matter what, but that didn't stop her from running for her life.

She had reached the end of the long straight path where the last door was found. For some reason the wall was different from before. It was just cold stone, the same she saw the first time she woke up in this place. The door was rusty and covered in cum, it would hardly move when she tried to open it.

She kicked the door with her bare foot, the pain struck her as she cried out in desperation

**"Open dammit!"**

The sound of boots hitting the hard concentrate rung in Erza's ears, she started pulling on the handle as hard as she could, her hands slipped off and she fell to the ground. Wasting no time, she immediately got back up and picked up where she left of. The door was slowly opening, but it wasn't quick enough, the woman was getting closer and closer. Eventually she was finally visible and wasn't just a dark silhouette anymore. Her torso was covered by a tight corset whilst her breasts very fully exposed. She was pinching her nipple with her free hand, dragging the whip across the floor with the other.

Erza's eyes widened as she tried pulling harder and harder. The door budged open, not completely, but enough for her to try and squeeze through. The whip came flying and hit Erza on the back sending a sharp sensation down her spine, she rushed for the small gap, but was struggling to fit due to her large breasts. The whip came flying again as the woman closed in. Erza's thigh was struck and left a mark on her skin.

**"Come, don't be shy." She licked her lips and smiled for Erza**

Finally she managed to squeeze through and landed on the floor in the other room, she immediately rose to her knees and grabbed the handle pulling it back and shutting the door. The sound of boots walking away could be heard, with each moment getting quieter and quieter. It seemed like the woman had walked away giving up on her, but when Erza turned around and looked around the room, she was gobsmacked to see that the room she found herself in was the exact same room she woke up in at the start. Near the corner was another woman. It wasn't clear as to who she was at first but when Erza slowly dragged herself across the room, with tears in her eyes and all hope diminished, she came to a shock once more;

**"Lucy?!"**

She was laying on the floor unconscious with spunk flowing out of her butt and covering her hands.

Erza sat back against the wall looking up at the ceiling, her mind filled with emptiness. All she could do was sit and think. Think about what had happened, and what would be next to come.


End file.
